yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Master - Zorc
－ゾーク | romaji_name = Dāku Masutā Zōku | image = DarkMasterZorc-MIL1-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Ritual | type3 = Effect | atk = 2700 | def = 1500 | level = 8 | passcode = 97642679 | ritualcard = Contract with the Dark Master | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition | lore = You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with the Dark Master". Once per turn: You can roll a six-sided die, then destroy all monsters your opponent controls if you roll 1 or 2, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls if you roll 3, 4 or 5, or destroy all monsters you control if you roll 6. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez Invoquer Rituellement cette carte avec "Contrat avec le Maître des Ténèbres". Une fois par tour : vous pouvez lancer un dé à six faces, puis détruisez tous les monstres contrôlés par votre adversaire si le résultat est 1 ou 2, détruisez 1 monstre contrôlé par votre adversaire si le résultat est 3, 4 ou 5, ou détruisez tous les monstres que vous contrôlez si le résultat est 6. | de_lore = Du kannst diese Karte mit „Vertrag mit dem Dunklen Meister“ als Ritualbeschwörung beschwören. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst einen sechsseitigen Würfel werfen, zerstöre dann alle Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert, falls du eine 1 oder 2 gewürfelt hast, zerstöre 1 Monster, das dein Gegner kontrolliert, falls du eine 3, 4 oder 5 gewürfelt hast, oder zerstöre alle Monster, die du kontrollierst, falls du eine 6 gewürfelt hast. | it_lore = Puoi Evocare tramite Rituale questa carta con "Contratto col Maestro Oscuro". Una volta per turno: puoi tirare un dado a sei facce, poi distruggere tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario se tiri 1 o 2, distruggere 1 mostro controllato dal tuo avversario se tiri 3, 4 o 5, o distruggere tutti i mostri che controlli se tiri 6. | pt_lore = Esta carta somente pode ser Ritual Summoned com o Ritual Spell Card "Contract with the Dark Master". Uma vez por turno, você pode rolar um dado de seis lados e aplicar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de acordo com os resultados obtidos: • 1 ou 2: Destrua todos os monstros que o seu oponente controla. • 3, 4 ou 5: Destrua 1 monstro que o seu oponente controla. • 6: Destrua todos os monstros que você controla. | es_lore = Puedes Invocar esta carta por Ritual con "Contrato con el Señor Oscuro". Una vez por turno: puedes lanzar un dado de seis caras, y después destruye todos los monstruos de tu adversario si salió 1 ó 2, destruye 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario si salió 3, 4 ó 5, o destruye todos los monstruos que controles si salió 6. | ja_lore = 「闇の支配者との契約」により降臨。①：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズに発動できる。サイコロを１回振り、出た目の効果を適用する。 ●１・２：相手フィールドのモンスターを全て破壊する。 ●３・４・５：相手フィールドのモンスター１体を選んで破壊する。 ●６：自分フィールドのモンスターを全て破壊する。 | ko_lore = "어둠의 지배자와의 계약"에 의해 의식 소환. ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 메인 페이즈에 발동할 수 있다. 주사위를 1회 던지고, 나온 눈의 효과를 적용한다. ●1, 2: 상대 필드의 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. ●3, 4, 5: 상대 필드의 몬스터 1장을 고르고 파괴한다. ●6: 자신 필드의 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. | wc6_lore = This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Contract with the Dark Master". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand. During your turn, you can roll 1 six-sided die. If the result is 1 or 2, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If the result is 3, 4, or 5, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the result is 6, destroy all monsters on your side of the field. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Dark Crisis (Super Rare) Fiend Collection B (Super Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All at Random (Common) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (20th January 2008) | wc6_dp = 5200 | m/s/t = Destroys Monster Cards | misc = * Limited activations * Die roll | database_id = 5782 }}